King Arthur's Knights
King Arthur's Knights are the minor characters in the Looney Tunes cartoon: Knighty Knight Bugs, and the 1998 film Quest for Camelot. Appearance In the Looney Tunes cartoon: Knighty Knight Bugs, they are either slender or Obese, they wore Different coloured uniforms. In Warner Bros. Animated film: Quest for Camelot, they are either Slender or obese, they wore blue uniforms with light blue shirts underneath, light blue pants and blue boots, they carry swords with silver hilts. Role in the film Knighty Knight Bugs They are seen with King Arthur who talks about the black knight (Yosemite Sam) stole his singing sword, the knights refuse to go out because of the black knight invincible strength and his dragon. Bugs Bunny dances in remarking only a fool to go after the sword, Arthur agrees and forces Bugs to bring back the sword or else he will be executed. The knights are not seen again after that. Quest for Camelot The knights are seen entering Juliana's Home, After Sir Lionel went with them, they travel in three days to Camelot. They arrive and Arthur welcomes them in for a meeting. The knights raise their shields proclaiming their opinions, and after Ruber slams his shield down with his own rude opinion. The Knights were annoyed by his obsession of new land. When Arthur announces that he will divide the lands according to each person's needs, Ruber states that he wants more than everyone, he comments that they should be running a charity, Sir Lionel states that the King had already decided, Ruber then stands up for himself, stating that he will be a new king, Sir Lionel defends the king, swearing that he will never serve a false king. Ruber responds by pulling out a mace and runs to attack Arthur, But Sir Lionel and the knights run up to defend the King, Ruber strikes Sir Lionel off the table, then throws a knight, and head-butts another one. Ruber then makes a lunge for Arthur who draws out Excalibur and beats Ruber back. Ruber then flees yelling that one day Excalibur and all will belong to him. After the knights throw several spears at him (Ruber shuts the doors just in time), They see Sir Lionel's body and found out that he is dead. Arthur and his Knights take Sir Lionel's dead body back to Juliana's home. At Sir Lionel's funeral, Arthur gives Sir Lionel's shield to Juliana and tells her that the gates of Camelot will always be open for her, He then gives an eulogy of Sir Lionel's bravery and courage. Then Arthur and the rest of the knights, draw out their swords in the air, in respect for their loss of their knight. Ten years later, Arthur discusses with the knights until they are interrupted by a Griffin breaking in and steals Excalibur. The Knights throw several spears at the Griffin, the guards also shooting burning arrows at the Griffin but to no avail. The Knights then chase after the Griffin to bring back the sword, but they haven't succeeded (they are unaware that the sword is now dropped in the Forbidden Forest). The knights are seen again when Juliana enters Camelot (but is actually Ruber is using her to get inside), Ruber then sets off an attack and goes inside the Castle, The knights try to attack the ironmen but they fail and the ironmen injures some of the knights. After Ruber is disintegrated by the stone, The Knights are healed and presumably arrests Ruber's henchmen and throw them into the dungeons. They are next seen at the knighting ceremony where Arthur knights Kayley and Garrett for their bravery and the knights cheer and applaud. Gallery Snapshot_2_(22-03-2015_17-28).png|The knights with Arthur in Knighty Knight Bugs. Quest_for_Camelot_United_we_Stand.png|The knights raising their shields. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|The knights (in the background) seeing the Griffin eyeing Excalibur. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1455.jpg| Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-1460.jpg|The Knights prepare the throw spears at the Griffin. Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot characters Category:Humans